


A Bond Rebuilt

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Vampire investigator [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara and Alex have a long talk when Kara wakes up.





	A Bond Rebuilt

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the latest part of the series, I hope you enjoy it.

 

Softness, silence… those were the things Kara recognised when she began to regain consciousness but there was something inside her, broken and wounded far beyond anything physical.

The shame of being beaten by Astra had caused Kara’s pride to become wounded, mixed that with the pain of Alex being with Maggie and Kara barely could look at herself anymore, she hated this cursed life she was trapped in.

Being a vampire was permanent, no going back to the way things was before, she began to move slowly and she gave a hiss of pain when she felt the wounds on her back pulling, the glass shards had been removed and she was healing slowly.

Lucy was talking to somebody out in the primary office, Kara could not see who she was talking, she assumed it was just another client.

Putting her shirt back on she walked out into the primary office and froze, sitting on the one desk she saw… Alex.

Alex turned and smiled at Kara, folding her arms “Hey Kara, rough night?” she asked.

Kara snorted in reply and Lucy could feel the tenseness in the room between Kara and Alex so she grabbed her bag and smiled “Well I’m going on my lunch break, oh Kara… Mrs Queen called and asked for an update” Lucy said and Kara nodded.

“Thanks Lucy” she replied.

Lucy left the office leaving Kara and Alex alone in silence, Kara looked away and smiled softly “Thanks for saving me” she said and Alex nodded her head “It was a bloody close one this time Kara” she replied.

Kara nodded her head and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge “So, how’s Maggie?” Kara asked.

Alex shrugged “Don’t know, we split up” Alex said and Kara spit up blood, spraying it along with her spit.

“What? When?” she asked.

Alex shrugged again “A while ago now” she replied.

“Well how come you never told me?” Kara asked raising her voice.

“I tried but you never answered my calls or texts” Alex argued.

Kara looked down ashamed and she nodded her head silently “I know, I’m sorry” she whispered.

Alex smiled and nodded “Kara it’s ok, I understand” Alex said and she sat down next to Kara “Kara, I know I’ve not been a good friend to you… I’ve been so distracted by my hopes that I could save my relationship with Maggie that I ignored the most important person in my life” Alex said, her eyes watering.

Kara wrapped her arms tight around her “it’s ok Alex, it’s ok” Kara said whispering comfortingly and Alex pulled back hard “No it’s not Kara… why aren’t you angry at me, rage on me, show me you’re angry” Alex screamed as she stood up and began to pace “Get angry at me!!!”

“Because I’m too broken to be angry Alex, I had my ass handed to me today and I have no idea how to come back from that” Kara said and Alex looked confused and she sat back down and looked at Kara, willing her silently to explain further.

Kara sighed heavily and lowered her head “When I started this private investigator service Alex, I wanted to show the world that vampires are not all to be feared, some of us just want to help… today the vampire’s saw how weak I was and how strong Astra is” Kara said, “Astra disgraced me in front of them all” she whimpered pointing to the bite mark Astra left on her neck “This is a mark of disgrace” Kara showed her best friend “Astra is right… I am pathetic, I am beneath her” she whispered to herself.

Alex ran her fingers through Kara’s hair and planted a kiss on Kara’s cheek “No Kara, you are the opposite, everything that has ever happened, every bad part of your life you have overcome it with a smile, you have never let the past define who you were” Alex said and Kara smiled softly.

“Then how do I carry on with this life Alex, how do I get over this?” Kara asked and Alex smiled “Just be the person who I know you are, be yourself… be Kara” she replied.

Kara smiled and rested her head on Alex’s shoulder, Alex wrapped her arms tight around Kara and held her close to her body “I have missed you Alex” Kara whispered.

“And I have missed you Kara, forgive me?” she asked.

“What for?” Kara asked.

“For not being here when you needed me, I swear from now on that I will be a better friend to you” Alex promised.

“I forgive you Alex… I’m still pissed but you’re forgiven” Kara said and Alex laughed.

They remained locked in a tight hug and Kara looked to Alex “So, hang on… you and Maggie were living together… where are you living now?” Kara asked.

Alex shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes “I’m staying in a motel” she replied.

Kara shook her head in response “Nope… not happening… you’re living with me” Kara stated firmly.

Alex smirked at her “Oh yeah, hoping to catch me naked Kara” she teased.

“Oh please, when you lived with me after I was turned to a vampire, you were constantly jumping on me” Kara teased back with a smirk causing Alex to blush.

Alex knew though deep down behind the flirting that Kara had some pent-up anger towards, her but keeping it locked inside, the question is though: how long was Kara going to be able to hold it in before she broke.

Alex braced herself for the days ahead knowing that whatever was coming in their future… she deserved Kara’s anger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
